Dancing on Ice (series 5)
The fifth series of Dancing On Ice began airing on ITV on 8 January 2010 with a preview show, then started officially on 10 January, and concluded with the final on 28 March. The show was presented by Phillip Schofield and Holly Willoughby. A new Dancing on Ice companion show called Dancing on Ice: Friday was hosted by Ben Shephard and last year's contestant Coleen Nolan. Karen Barber, Nicky Slater, Jason Gardiner and Robin Cousins returned to The Ice Panel. Ruthie Henshall was replaced by Emma Bunton after two series. Barber acted as head judge for weeks 6 and 7 due to Cousins commentating the 2010 Winter Olympics in Vancouver, so Michael Ball and Angela Rippon each appeared as guest judges. This was the last series to feature Slater as a judge, though he returned as a guest judge for two weeks in series 9. The series was finally won by Hayley Tamaddon and Daniel Whiston, beating Gary Lucy into second place and Kieron Richardson into third place. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dancing_on_Ice_(series_5)# hide *1 Contestants *2 Scoring chart **2.1 Average score chart *3 Live show details **3.1 Week 1 (10 January) **3.2 Week 2 (17 January) **3.3 Week 3 (24 January) **3.4 Week 4 (31 January) **3.5 Week 5 (7 February) **3.6 Week 6 (14 February) **3.7 Week 7 (21 February) **3.8 Week 8 (28 February) **3.9 Week 9 (7 March) **3.10 Week 10 (14 March) **3.11 Week 11: Semi-Final (21 March) **3.12 Week 12: Finale (28 March 2010) *4 Ratings *5 DVD release *6 External links *7 References Contestantshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice_(series_5)&action=edit&section=1 edit The contestants for the fifth series were: Scoring charthttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice_(series_5)&action=edit&section=2 edit Green scores indicate the highest skating score of the week. Red scores indicate the lowest skating score of the week. indicates the couple eliminated that week indicates the returning couple that finished in the bottom two/three indicates the winning couple indicates the runner-up couple indicates the third-place couple "—" indicates the couple that did not skate that week Average score charthttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice_(series_5)&action=edit&section=3 edit This table only counts for dances scored on a traditional 30 points scale. Live show detailshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice_(series_5)&action=edit&section=4 edit Week 1 (10 January)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice_(series_5)&action=edit&section=5 edit *Note: Only the female celebrities skated this week ;Judges' votes to save *Barber: Sharon & Pavel *Slater: Sharon & Pavel *Gardiner: Sharon & Pavel *Bunton: Sinitta & Andrei *Cousins: Sharon & Pavel Week 2 (17 January)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice_(series_5)&action=edit&section=6 edit *Note: Only the male celebrities skated this week *Special musical guest: The Saturdays—"Ego" ;Judges' votes to save *Barber: Gary & Maria *Slater: Gary & Maria *Gardiner: Gary & Maria *Bunton: Gary & Maria *Cousins': Gary & Maria Week 3 (24 January)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice_(series_5)&action=edit&section=7 edit *Required element: Pairs spiral ;Judges' votes to save *Barber: Sharron & Pavel *Slater: Sharron & Pavel *Gardiner: Sharron & Pavel *Bunton: Sharron & Pavel *Cousins: Sharron & Pavel Week 4 (31 January)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice_(series_5)&action=edit&section=8 edit *Required element: Step combination ;Judges' votes to save *Barber: Danny & Frankie *Slater: Danny & Frankie *Gardiner: Danny & Frankie *Bunton: Danny & Frankie *Cousins: Danny & Frankie Week 5 (7 February)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice_(series_5)&action=edit&section=9 edit *Required element: Pairs spin *Special musical guest: Mumford & Sons—"The Cave" ;Judges' votes to save *Barber: Kieron & Brianne *Slater: Heather & Matt *Gardiner: Kieron & Brianne *Bunton: Kieron & Brianne *Cousins: Kieron & Brianne Week 6 (14 February)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice_(series_5)&action=edit&section=10 edit *Required element: Shadow step sequence *Theme: Valentine's Day *Note: Michael Ball replaces Cousins for the week whilst he is away commentating at the 2010 Winter Olympics in Vancouver. ;Judges' votes to save *Slater: Danny & Frankie *Bunton: Danny & Frankie *Gardiner: Danny & Frankie *Ball: Danny & Frankie *Barber: Danny & Frankie Week 7 (21 February)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice_(series_5)&action=edit&section=11 edit *Required element: Individual opening and closing position *Note: Angela Rippon also replaces Cousins for the week within his absence ;Judges' votes to save *Bunton: Emily & Fred *Slater: Emily & Fred *Rippon: Emily & Fred *Gardiner: Emily & Fred *Barber: Emily & Fred Week 8 (28 February)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice_(series_5)&action=edit&section=12 edit *Required element: Unassisted jump In the skate-off, Danniella and Emily were found to be in the bottom two with both the Judges' scores and public votes combined. ;Judges' votes to save *Barber: Danniella & Matthew *Slater: Emily & Fred *Gardiner: Danniella & Matthew *Bunton: Danniella & Matthew *Cousins: Danniella & Matthew Week 9 (7 March)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice_(series_5)&action=edit&section=13 edit *Required element: Solo spin *Theme: Movie week In the skate-off, Danniella and Mikey were found to be in the bottom two with both the judges' scores and public votes combined. ;Judges' votes to save *Barber: Danniella & Matthew *Slater: Mikey & Melanie *Gardiner: Mikey & Melanie *Bunton: Danniella & Matthew *Cousins: Danniella & Matthew Week 10 (14 March)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice_(series_5)&action=edit&section=14 edit *Required element: Skating with a prop In the skate-off, Danny and Kieron were found to be in the bottom two with both the judges' scores and public votes combined. Judges' votes to save *Barber: Danny & Frankie *Slater: Kieron & Brianne *Gardiner: Kieron & Brianne *Bunton: Kieron & Brianne *Cousins: Kieron & Brianne Week 11: Semi-Final (21 March)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice_(series_5)&action=edit&section=15 edit *Required element: Solo Skate In the skate-off, Danniella and Gary were found to be in the bottom two with both the judges' scores and public votes combined. Judges' votes to save *Barber: Gary & Maria *Slater: Gary & Maria *Gardiner: Danniella & Matthew *Bunton: Danniella & Matthew *Cousins': Gary & Maria Week 12: Finale (28 March 2010)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice_(series_5)&action=edit&section=16 edit *Required element: Flying Ratingshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice_(series_5)&action=edit&section=17 edit DVD releasehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice_(series_5)&action=edit&section=18 edit Dancing On Ice Series 5 will be available on DVD from 12 April 2010 in the United Kingdom.[23] The DVD will only feature highlights from the series, including interviews and previously unseen footage. Category:Dancing on Ice Category:2010 television seasons